This invention relates to a disposable pull-on garment and more particularly to a disposable pull-on garment including a pants type disposable diaper, training pants and incontinence pants, provided with structure functioning to improve fitting of the garment to a wearer's waist and to hold the garment in a rolled up state thereof for disposal.
Japanese Patent Application Toku Hyo (PCT) No. Hei8-507699 discloses a disposable pull-on diaper (Related Art 1) in which both front and rear waist regions are provided on their entire extent with a plurality of circumferentially contractile elastic members and the rear waist region is provided in its middle with a single adhesive strip being extendible vertically of the diaper. This arrangement enables fitting of the diaper to a wearer's waist and the used diaper to be rolled up for disposal using the adhesive strip.
Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Application No. Hei5-21935 discloses a disposable pull-on diaper (Related Art 2) in which an adhesive sheet is separably fastened to an inner surface of the front or rear waist region of the diaper. This arrangement also enables the diaper to be rolled up for disposal using the adhesive sheet. The adhesive sheet has substantially the same width as the diaper and is adapted to be secured to the diaper which has been rolled from its bottom toward its top over the entire width of the diaper.
In the case of the foregoing Related Art 1, a relatively narrow single strip is used to hold the diaper in its rolled up state for disposal. This may cause leakage on offensive odor from the rolled up diaper because the waist-opening cannot be completely closed when the diaper is rolled up with the waist-opening being exposed.
In the case of the foregoing Related Art 2, the substantially entire waist-opening of the rolled up diaper can be closed by the adhesive sheet. However, any one of the front and rear waist regions remains covered with the adhesive sheet over the substantially entire width during use of the diaper and the adhesive sheet inevitably degrades the desired elasticity of this waist region in its circumferential direction.
According to both the foregoing Related Art 1 and the foregoing Related Art 2, the strip and the sheet used to hold the rolled up diaper are adhesive. If any extraneous matter clings to their adhesive surfaces during use of the diaper, the adhesive nature will seriously deteriorate and the strip as well as the sheet can be no longer be used to hold the rolled up diaper.
The elastic members and the strip employed by the foregoing Related Art 1 as well as the adhesive sheet employed by the foregoing Related Art 2 cannot offer two or more functions, respectively, so the number of members correspondingly increases manufacturing cost.